Confessions
by Kagome93
Summary: What if Leo hadn't stayed away for 7 months, but came back 3 months later after the astral plane incident? Piper/Leo lemon, with a dash of Chris revelation thrown in the way. Repost of Old story, One-Shot


Summary: What if Leo hadn't stayed away for 7 months, but came back 3 months later after the astral plane incident? Piper/Leo lemon, with a dash of Chris revelation thrown in the way

**Hi guys! Got great news, only have 3 exams left! And my last exam is in 20th of June, so it's not long before all my stories come back with bang! **

**HAVE no fear, this is NOT a new story that I am starting, frankly I won't be starting anything new until all my current ones are finished. This is a really old story, one-shot I had lying around in my folder and I decided I'd post it. **

**But my stories are officially coming back after 20th of June. Until then enjoy! This is one of my first one-shots and I was surprised to notice I didn't have it post yet, lol.**

**It's my birthday today and so I wanted to give you guys a treat and post this old story.**

Piper is three months along with baby Chris. Set 3 months after 'Courtship of Wyatt's father'. Piper knows about Chris, but Leo still doesn't. Chris and Piper have resolved their issues, so Piper knows about her death at Chris's birthday.

* * *

Piper sighed as she ate chocolate ice-cream. Oh she hated chocolate ice-cream, with a passion, but apparently it was Chris's favourite, which was why she was craving it. Not to mention she had a strong aversion to peanuts for some reason; she couldn't stand it. According to Chris, it was because he had peanut allergy. When Chris told her this, she was glad because she didn't want to eat peanuts by accident, which might cause baby Chris to have a reaction.

Thinking of her situation boggled her mind. It's not everyday you find out the Whitelighter who has been with you for a whole year, who she disliked at first, turned out to be her second son, the one she was currently pregnant with and that was a very weird situation.

It took her time to adjust that but it hurt more because this then Chris avoided her like a plague. She was hurt, because she thought all those cruel things she had said all the time he was here pushed him away. But last month she had confronted him and found out the real reason why he was behaving like that.

The thought that she would die young, was eerie to know but none the less she had accepted it, apparently it was a tradition in the Halliwell line to die young by the looks of it. After their talk, Chris didn't ignore her anymore, so that was one plus side in this stranger than fiction, situation.

While she was contemplating, Phoebe walked in and saw her sister eating ice-cream

"You're eating chocolate ice-cream? I thought you hated it" said Phoebe

"I do, but I am craving them" said Piper shrugging "I'm surprised you just noticed it, I've been craving them and eating them since last month"

"Really, sorry I've been busy, hunting down the father of the baby I saw in the vision" said Phoebe smiling "Sorry I haven't been around much" she said slightly remorsefully "Where's Paige?"

"Temp job"

"Again, it's in the middle of night" said Phoebe confused

"Night shift" she said again

"Fair enough"

"Enjoy your date with Aaron" said Piper as Phoebe was leaving

"It's Aiden, last week it was Aaron, keep up sis" said Phoebe

"You're dating guys in alphabetical order?" she asked ridiculously

Phoebe shrugged and left, at which Piper simply rolled her eyes

Seeing as the house seemed too empty, she made her way to her bedroom, and turned on the light, and sat down. Even though her sisters moved back, half the time she was still lonely. Most times it usually Chris and her in the house, with Paige and Phoebe busy, but today Chris was on the hunt of demons again, who might be after Wyatt.

When she heard the familiar tinkling of orbs, she looked up, expecting the adult version of her son but was surprised when it was Leo. She froze as she saw him, her spoon stopping halfway and her mouth open in shock

See, everything was almost back to normal aside from the fact where Leo was the only one who **didn't **know about these new situations, including her pregnancy and about Chris.

Paige had suggested letting Leo know but she and Chris, both, refused for that. She didn't want to force Leo to stay down, seeing as he had important job as an Elder. Not to mention, she knew Chris had some issues with his father, and she wanted to know about that issue before letting Leo know

"Piper, are you okay?" asked Leo looking at his ex-wife who was frozen, as if she'd freezed herself too

"Uh…yeah" she said looking at Leo

"Wait are you chocolate ice-cream? You hate that" he asked incredulously, noticing what she was eating

"I do, but I feel like eating it" she said nodding her head

"Uh, I dropped by to see Wyatt"

"Wyatt's with dad today. He wanted to hang out with his grandson" she said "You should been able to sense that Leo"

"I did…look Piper, I've been thinking and I felt awful leaving like that" he said

"Wait…what?" said Piper, out of all the things she had expected him to say, this wasn't it

"The other Elders can easily do their job, because they don't have family, I do and I don't want to throw it away" he said

"Easier said that done Leo-" she started but then she stopped halfway

"Piper…?" asked Leo confused and then his eyes became wide with alarm when Piper ran into her bathroom, but she slammed the door on his face

"Piper, open the door please" he said worried when he heard noises, but she wouldn't open it. Angrily he tried to open it and it opened, Piper didn't lock it

He saw her hunched over the toilet and throwing up.

Groaning Piper stood up after she finished, she hadn't had this problem with Wyatt's pregnancy. She'd gone through morning sickness, but with Chris it was sickness every hour of the day, whether morning or in the middle of night, like today again. She washed her face and then she noticed Leo, he had a frown and she knew a lot, he was worried, without a doubt

"Piper…what's-"

"Don't Leo I am fine" she said, not ready to tell him about her pregnancy, even though a voice in her was shouting at her that he had a right to know

"Piper, you are not fine, that was not fine" he said, anger evident now that he had seen her very sick "Piper I can heal you"

"I highly doubt that Leo…" muttered Piper, it wasn't a sickness as Leo thought; she couldn't 'heal away' their baby, when it was a normal symptom

Leo heard it and his eyes went

"Why would you doubt that. I will heal you, I'll always heal you, how can you think I won't?" asked Leo, thinking that she thought this low of him

"Wait…what? No, no, no, it's not. Look I don't need your healing" she said shaking her head

"Piper you are very sick" said Leo, now walking towards her

"Seriously Leo, I will be fine" she said and made a move to turn, but Leo was persistent and held her arm, bringing her closer

"No you are not, why won't you let me heal you Piper?" he asked, his eyes holding hurt at her pushing him away this much further that she didn't want his help

Piper froze as she looked at him. This was also another effect of pregnancy she wasn't a fan off. Her hormones had been going very wild and she couldn't stand with being near any male in her vicinity, without wanting to jump them. Having Leo near was even worse in that case.

She wanted to pull away, but when Leo looked at her with blazing eyes and called her again looking like a hurt puppy who'd been kicked.

Not being able to help it, she used her free hand and holding his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He froze in shock, surprise but then he growled and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back hungrily. He slipped his tongue hungrily and when she met him, he moaned back, pulling her closer.

Needing to breathe, she pulled away slightly and started kissing neck

"Wait, Piper are you sure?" he asked, trying to rationalize and talk through the haze, but he didn't know what he would do if she said no either.

"Definitely" she whispered as she kissed his jaw and then instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She was sick of pretending and protecting her heart, it was useless anyway, he always had it and he had taken it away when he became an Elder, no matter how much she wanted to protect it, he had pickled away her heart and there was no going back, ever.

He groaned at that and not being to control anymore, he pushed her against the wall and sought out her mouth again, to devour her.

She sighed in happiness and kissed him back eagerly. She wrapped her legs around his tighter as their kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Her body was starting to hum in pleasure as he started to suck and kiss her neck. When he bit her neck, she moaned and he growled at her reaction, pulling her closer, even if it didn't seem possible.

Piper ran her hand through his luscious hair, she had missed him, his touch, everything. He had literally ruined her for other men.

"I missed you…" he whispered through his kisses.

Piper shivered when she felt his hands going underneath her top and she didn't stop him when he took it off or when she felt him taking off her jeans. She whined when she felt undressed and he was still overdressed, according to her. She tugged his shirt and he took it off.

She yelped in surprise when Leo started kneading her breast, while he sucked the other

"God you're so beautiful…" he whispered, huskily and hearing his praise actually made her feel beautiful

Impatient, Leo sought her mouth, kissing her and then thrusted inside her. This caused her to purr in pleasure and he thrusted out, before thrusting back again ruthlessly.

"More, faster" whispered Piper

A dark growl boiled out from him and he started thrusting faster and harder. She twined her hands in his hair, her pleasures cries swallowed by his kisses. With a final plunge, both of them scream cried up as they came.

Tired, Piper slumped in his arms, at which he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He carried her and laid her in the bed, following her and spooned her, smiling when he noticed that she was dozing off.

He couldn't help but nuzzle his nose against her neck. He didn't plan on doing this, he had come to talk with Piper, so he could visit Wyatt more, but she seemed to be his kryptonite. He couldn't control himself around her, this was why he had preferred when she hated him, when she was angry with him, at least he'd be able to control himself. But he knew he'd never get over her, not ever.

_'I'll have to talk with the other Elders, so I can spend most of my time here, either way I won't be able to do my job if I'm distracted. I won't abandon my family anymore, I should have done this months ago to save so much heartache. I'll have to give the Elders ultimatum, if they want me to remain Elder, they can't separate me from my family' _he thought determined, while gazing at Piper.

He hadn't seen her for 3 months, that seemed like a torture and she seemed to have a new glow now.

However, when he looked at her, he noticed there was something different about her. Since he became an Elder, he gained the power to notice people's auras. Piper's had always been a beautiful, calm blue aura; which was a miracle considering how feisty his Piper was, but it was always a beautiful pure blue. Strangest part was, now her aura, not only was in blue but it had a new golden aura around her aura as well. Not to mention, her blue aura seemed to interact with the golden aura, the blue aura seemed to be wrapped around the golden aura protectively and affectionately.

_'That's strange…people don't have two auras…' _Leo wondered, puzzled

Confused, he decided to figure out this puzzle later, and decided to savour the moment and wrapped his arms around her, dozing off as well.

* * *

When Piper woke up, she was a bit confused when she felt an arm wrapped around her. She turned over and when she saw Leo, she suddenly remembered everything.

She smiled when she noticed how innocent and peaceful he looked while sleeping. She sighed because she knew she'd have to tell him about Chris. Even though she didn't want to ruin his new 'life' by this revelation, she knew she'd have to.

Wanting to eat something, she got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen.

In few minutes, she had whipped up egg's Benedict and French toast. Orbs filled in again and this time it formed into Paige.

"Hey…whoa! How'd you know I'd be coming for breakfast? I was working a freaking night shift as temp job" asked Paige as she came closer to take it

But Piper took it out of Paige's reach while she ate them

"I didn't know, their for me" said Piper smiling

When Paige pouted, Piper rolled her eyes

"Don't bother giving me that look, usually I'd whip up breakfast for you too as cooking is therapeutic for me but today I'm too tired for it" said Piper

"What? That is unfair, if Chris was here, you'd whip up breakfast super fast" said Paige, mocking the hurt tone but she wasn't, just enjoying the banter with her sister.

"Of course I would" said Piper while she continued eating, but Paige smiled at that

Paige opened her mouth and was going to say something but then stopped when she looked at something. Piper turned behind her and noticed what made Paige froze. It was Leo, who was standing there. Piper didn't look surprised to see him but Paige didn't know so she seemed surprised.

"Leo! Hey…" trailed Paige looking at him and then at Piper, after a while she started walking

"I'm gonna go and do some stuff, while Piper you have a _talk _with Leo about that _thing _you discovered months ago" said Paige awkwardly and orbed off

"Talk? About what?" asked Leo confused and baffled at Paige's reaction

"Yeah, we really need to talk" said Piper and she stopped eating "It's kind of related to um my sickness that you saw in the morning" she started

"Oh…" said Leo, looking confused and a bit taken back "Why didn't you let me heal you?" he asked, becoming angry again. It seemed she was sick and the fact that she refused help from him hurt him.

"It's because it's something you can't heal Leo" said Piper exasperated, as she found it ridiculous but then again he didn't exactly know that.

This caused Leo to froze, thinking the worst at her words

"Can't heal?" he asked "Why, was it caused by demon? I will find a way to heal you" he said, his voice becoming deeper with fear.

"No, no, no, oh god, I am so not wording this right. Remember when we were stuck in the Astral, Ghostly Plane?" she asked, while taking a deep breathe

"Yes of course I remember" said Leo, when Piper looked at him, he understood what she was asking about the Plane "Oh, oh yes I remember"

"Good, because this is kind of related to that, you see I don't really have a sickness, it is kind of normal for what I am going through now" said Piper, when Leo gave her a blank stare, she rolled her eyes and decided to just say it to him, like ripping of a band-aid.

"I'm pregnant" she said and waited for his reaction

He seemed frozen, confused and then his expression turned to hurt. It was the hurt that confused her.

_'What the…' _however her thought was interrupted by him

"Oh congratulations…who-who's the father?" he asked tentatively

Now she understood why he looked hurt. God lord, she loved the man but he was sometimes very dense that it was unbelievable.

"Seriously Leo? I talk about Ghostly Plane and announce that I'm pregnant, and you still ask that? You Leo, you are the father" said Piper looking at him

Then she watched the gradual change in his face. He looked frozen now

"Mine? You're pregnant with my-my baby?" he asked

"Yes I'm pretty sure" said Piper rolling her eyes "I'm 3 months along"

Leo sat down at this, still looking like he was in shock. At this she bit her lips, if he was this shocked how, just how will be react when he finds out about Chris?

"Huh that's surreal, that explains the second golden aura too" he spoke up after a while, smiling, but muttered the second part quietly so Piper didn't quiet catch that.

Seeing him smile, she gave a relieved sigh at his reaction

"Wait-wait-wait, you're 3 months old, you've known this for a while, why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked perplexed

"I didn't want to interrupt you when you obviously had enough time to go with one son" she said

"Interrupt me Piper? It's my family, no matter what you should have told me" said Leo looking at her

"I know but, don't tell me if you were in my place, you wouldn't have done the same" she said

Leo opened his mouth to protest but he knew she was right. It was then something registered, of what she said.

"One son? Do you mean you're going to…"

"Have another boy? Yes, apparently you and I are starting a tradition of our own, to break every Halliwell rules, traditions and starting our own by having all boys" she said smiling

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Oh yeah, definitely" she said, thinking about 22 year old Chris, there was no doubt.

"Wow, I still don't believe it" he said that and to her surprise, he ran and hugged her

"I'm still ticked off you didn't tell me but from now on you won't hide from me" he whispered, happiness evident in his voice

She smiled; however, just then she heard the creaking of door and looked to see who it was.

"Hey Mo-" started Chris but stopped halfway when he saw Leo with Piper

"Chris" said Piper as she looked at her son and then looked at Leo

However, Leo seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at Chris. The strange part was he just now noticed that Chris's aura was the same shade of golden around Piper. Which seemed impossible, because aura were like fingerprint, individual, different people had different auras, unique.

While Chris shifted his feet uncomfortably as Leo stared at him

"There is also something else that you definitely need to know" said Piper looking at Leo

"What?" asked Leo tearing his gaze from Chris at Piper

"About the name of our second son, I was thinking that your father's name would be a good inspiration for his name" said Piper looking at Chris from the corner of her eyes.

"My father's name, what Christopher Perry Wyatt?" he said

"Yeah the first and middle name" she said again

Leo was about to say something but then he froze as he realized and stared at her and then at Chris, for a long time.

"Uh, surprise?" said Chris shrugging


End file.
